Family Vacation
by dobegirl15
Summary: Riley's been wanting to go to Disney World for a long time! After all, Cory and Topanga promised her they'd go. But then Auggie was born, and life happened, and they still haven't gone. What will Cory and Topanga do for Riley to make up for it? CORPANGA! One shot.


**Alright, yes, it's another Corpanga one shot. I couldn't help it. They're adorable. I hope you like Corpanga!**

"Mommy, please!" Riley said, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She followed her mother as she walked to the kitchen.

Topanga turned around to look at Riley, getting tired of the game. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. We can't do that right now." She turned back around and went to the stove to tend to the meat in the pan.

"Why not?" Riley complained.

Topanga sighed. "We just can't Riley."

"But I wanna go to Disney World! Hannah did and she said it was awesome! You said we could go last year and we never got to!"

They heard crying coming from the hallway.

"Oh, Auggie's up," she said, walking quickly to his room.

Riley followed her mom still, watching her pick up six-month old Auggie from his nap.

"Hi, sweetie," Topanga cooed to her son.

"Mom!" Riley yelled, demanding Topanga's attention.

Topanga turned around, her patience wearing thin. "Riley, I am not going to say this again. We cannot go to Disney World right now, okay? I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

She held Auggie on her hip and walked back out to the kitchen. The pan was sizzling.

Riley slowly came out of the hallway, crossing her arms.

"It's all his fault," she said, looking at Auggie.

"Riley, it is not his fault. Leave it alone."

"It is too!" Riley complained. "You said we could go and then _he_ came and now we can't go!"

Topanga turned around again, getting angry. "That's enough, Riley. If you have any more to say about it, you can just go to your room."

"Fine!" Riley yelled, stomping to her room.

Topanga sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She looked at Auggie. "You're not ever going to yell at Mommy, are you?"

He didn't respond, but he watched his mother intently.

She sighed again.

Suddenly, the door opened. Topanga looked up to see her husband walking in.

"Hey, honey!" he said with a smile.

"Hi, Cory," she said, trying not to sound exasperated. She stood up and walked over to see him, still carrying Auggie.

He met her in the living room and kissed her hello.

He looked down at his son. "How's my boy today?" He held his hands out and Auggie reached for him.

Cory took Auggie and held him at his hip.

"Where's Riley?" he asked.

"She's in her room. She started up with the whole 'Disney World' thing again."

Cory sighed. "Isn't that a little much recently?"

"Well, she just said one of the kids in her class went. I think that's why."

He nodded. "We did say we'd take her, Topanga."

She sat down on the couch. "Cory, that was before Auggie was born. We probably could have afforded it if we really tried. But now, I don't think we'll ever be able to afford it. I mean, we just moved into this new apartment, and we're still paying off our student loans."

He sat down next to her.

"We will," he said. "It looks rough now, but remember where we were a few years ago? We never could have imagined living in an apartment like this."

Topanga smiled and nodded. "That's true."

"You just finished school a few years ago. Up until then, we were going on one income and a small pay of an internship."

"And we lived in that tiny apartment for so long," Topanga added.

"Yeah. We've moved up. And we'll keep moving up. I mean, all these loans have to be paid off sometime, right?" he asked, half-joking.

This made Topanga chuckle. "I hope so. We are a lot better off than we were before, aren't we?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "We're getting there, Topanga. Don't worry."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt Auggie's touching her hair and sighed.

"Auggie, baby, don't play with Mommy's hair." She untangled her hair from his tiny fingers and pulled it behind her.

Cory chuckled and leaned back against the couch.

The sizzling that hadn't seemed so important before was now like the hissing of a snake.

Topanga looked up.

"Oh, shoot!" she said, jumping up and running to the stove. She tried to get the food under control, but turned the stove off in frustration and pulled the pan to the side.

"Dinner's ready," she said unenthusiastically.

Cory chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine, Topanga."

She turned around and gave him a look. Then she went to get the plates out of the pantry.

Cory carried Auggie over to the table and set him in his highchair. Cory walked into the hallway to get changed out of his work clothes.

Topanga started getting Auggie's food ready and putting it on his highchair. She put his bib on him and gave him his plastic baby fork.

"There you go, sweetie," she said as he took it.

He immediately put the fork down and began picking up pieces of food with his fingers.

Topanga sighed and turned around to start making Riley's plate.

When she was finished, she put it on the table. She began getting some meat onto her plate when she felt someone grab her waist.

She jumped and then turned her head to see Cory standing behind her.

"Cory, I didn't hear you coming," she said, half-smiling at him.

"Sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

He put his chin on her shoulder and watched her get her food onto her plate. She set her plate aside and picked up another.

She turned her head and looked up at him. "How much do you want?"

"I'll get it," he said, reaching around her for the plate.

"No, it's fine, I can get it."

"I can get it and you can go get Riley," he said, lifting his head up off her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Okay," she said quietly.

He smiled back at her. "You had a pretty rough day, huh?"

She shrugged. "It was okay. I've had better."

He smiled with his signature side grin and turned her around to face him, setting the plate on the counter.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his neck.

"What're _you_ gonna do about it?" she asked, slightly smiling.

He leaned forward, and just as she was about to kiss him, he began tickling her sides, making her giggle. She playfully fought back as he pulled her away from the stove.

Just as she caught her breath, he put his hands on her waist and walked her over to the couch.

"Cor-"

At that, he tickled her again and she fell onto the couch, laughing with delight. Finally he just sat next to her and took her hand. He smiled at the sight of his wife lying on the couch, smiling happily.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, and then stood up, headed for the hallway.

"Riley!" he called.

Topanga sat up and watched her husband, smiling at how he could so easily make her day better.

Cory went to Riley's room and knocked on the door. "Riley?"

"What?" she answered, obviously still angry.

"It's time for dinner. Come out here please."

"I'm not hungry," she insisted.

Cory sighed. "Okay. But you need to come out here anyway. Now come on. Your mom made you a wonderful dinner, and it's time to eat it. Let's go."

He stood there, waiting for her to come out. After a few seconds, there was no reply. "Riley," he said, a warning tone in his voice.

He saw the doorknob slightly turn and then watched the door open. He looked at his daughter's face peeking through.

"Hello," he greeted her.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, still a little irritated.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, looking down.

"Well, it sounds like we all had a rough day. But let's just go out there and have a nice dinner, okay? That'll make all our days better. Deal?"

"Fine," she answered with a sigh. She tried to walk past him, but Cory put his arm out to stop her.

"Hold it," he said.

She turned around to look at him.

"No bad attitudes. Got it?"

"Got it," she said, her tone slightly more pleasant.

"Now I want you to tell your mom thank you for the nice dinner, okay? She worked hard on it for you. Okay?"

She nodded.

Cory smiled at her and rustled her hair. "Thanks, sweetie."

Riley smiled up at her dad. She liked when he rustled her hair, even though it made her hair stick in front of her face.

They both walked out to the kitchen, where Topanga was sitting at her seat at the table.

Cory sat down next to Topanga and took her hand. She smiled at him graciously, impressed that he'd gotten Riley to come out of her room.

"So, Riley, how was school today?" Cory asked.

"Good, I guess," Riley said, looking down at her plate.

"That's good," Cory said, watching her pick at her food. "What did you do?"

"I don't know. I played tether ball at recess."

"Cool. Did you win?" he asked.

She nodded. "I won twice. But Desiree beat me twice too."

"That's alright. It's a tie then."

Riley nodded and went back to her food.

"Riley?" Topanga said.

Riley looked up.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you, honey. It's just that Disney World is a special vacation that we have to save up for, and we're not ready yet. You know that. We will go sometime though. I promise. Okay?"

Riley nodded. She looked at her dad, who had his eyebrows raised at her.

She sighed. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Topanga answered.

"I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's okay, Riley. Thank you for apologizing. I know how much you want to go to Disney World. And I know we said we'd take you." Topanga went back to her food.

"Mommy?" Riley said again, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for dinner."

Topanga smiled at her. Then she turned to Cory and gave him a look, knowing he had to have had something to do with that.

He just shrugged, pretending to know nothing about it.

She smiled at him again and shook her head.

xxxXXXxxx

Later that night, Riley was tucked in her bed, and Topanga was putting Auggie in his crib for the night. She laid him down carefully so as not to wake him up and then quietly raised the crib bar up. She closed the door halfway and then walked to her room.

Cory was sitting on their bed in his pajamas, reading a magazine.

"I can't believe you got her to behave," Topanga said, smiling at him.

He looked up and grinned. "Yeah, well. Pros like me can get any kid to behave."

She shook her head and then sat next to him.

"I still don't know what to do about the Disney World thing. I didn't expect her to get so upset tonight, though. She's always been so understanding about it before. I thought she understood that we couldn't afford it."

He turned to look at her. "Well, you said that another kid in her class went, right?"

She nodded.

"That's like the fifth kid. Riley's probably jealous. She might have even told people she was going to go. And now that she's not going and it seems like everyone else is, it can't be fun for her."

"I just wish we could take her, Cory. She's a really good little girl, and she deserves to be happy," Topanga said, making a frowny face.

He looked at her incredulously. "Topanga, I know she's a good kid, but she doesn't need to go to Disney World to be happy. It's not like she's miserable. It's one thing that she wants that she probably won't get for a while. I never got to go to Disney World. Well, except for that time when Shawn and I went there to get you. But that doesn't count. I didn't get to ride any rides or anything like that."

"At least we got to see it," she said, raising her eyebrows.

He sighed. "She's fine, Topanga. We'll save up and take her eventually. We don't have the money right now." He turned back to his magazine.

"I know," she said sadly. She leaned on his shoulder. "We should take her somewhere though. We could do _something_. I mean, I didn't want to admit it, but she was right about the fact that Auggie changed our plans. We haven't done anything fun as a family since Auggie was born. Maybe it's time we do something fun."

He sighed again. "I don't know, Topanga, but we can't go anywhere expensive. That basically rules out anything kids find fun."

She thought for a minute.

"We could take her around New York," she suggested.

"She's been around New York, Topanga."

"Yeah, but we could take her to do all the tourist-y things. We could see the Statue of Liberty and go to Times Square and stuff like that. We could make a day out of it! What do you think?" She looked up at him.

He turned to look at her. He smiled when he saw her expectant face. "I think that sounds like something she'd like. Maybe this could hold her off for a while."

"Yeah, and it could be fun! And then maybe we can take her to Maya's and she can stay over there for a day."

"Mmm hmm," Cory mumbled, still interested in his magazin.

"And then it'll just be you and me…and Auggie, Somewhat alone. A win for all of us, huh?"

Cory nodded and smiled at her. "It sounds great, honey. I'm glad you came up with a little vacation for us. It'll be nice to just have a fun day."

"Oh, I know. Riley's not the only one who needs a vacation," Topanga said. "Speaking of, I'm exhausted, and we have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm going to go to sleep."

He sighed and set his magazine on his nightstand. Topanga reached over for the lamp and shut it off.

"Good night," she said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Good night," he replied.

They laid down and Cory wrapped his arms around her.

She was excited to tell Riley all about the vacation day they were going to take. That night, she fell asleep thinking of ideas for how to make her daughter's vacation day special.

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, Topanga woke up as soon as her alarm went off. She was excited for the day.

She turned over to see Cory was fighting against waking up, keeping his eyes closed.

"Honey," she whispered, running her hand down his cheek.

Cory mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"Time to wake up, Cory," she said. He shook his head and took his arms back to let her go.

She sighed and sat up. She nearly jumped out of bed to start getting ready. She took her clothes to the bathroom and took her shower as quickly as she could. As soon as she finished blow-drying her hair, she went to Riley's room.

She opened the door slightly and said, "Riley, honey. Time to wake up for school."

She saw Riley toss and turn at the mention of her name.

"Sweetie, I have some good news for you. Time to get up," she said, walking in the room.

After a few seconds, Riley lifted her head up to look at her mother.

"News?" Riley asked groggily.

"Yeah! Get dressed and come out to the kitchen for breakfast and I'll tell you!" Topanga said excitedly. She walked out of the room and to the kitchen. She got a bowl out and poured some of Riley's favorite cereal- Honey Nut Cheerios. She put a spoon in the bowl and set it on the counter, ready for milk whenever Riley came out.

She walked into the hallway and saw Riley's door was shut- she must have been getting changed. She turned into her bedroom and saw Cory just sitting up, still in the dark.

She rolled her eyes and went to sit by him. "You're just now getting up?"

He waved her comment away with his hand.

She chuckled. He looked at her tiredly, but leaned forward to kiss her.

"Good morning," he said, obviously still very tired.

"Hi, sweetie," Topanga said, laughing a little. "Come on out to the kitchen. I want to tell Riley about our vacation!"

"What vacation?" he asked, running his hand down his face.

"Our day in the city! Come on," she said, pulling his hand up. He reluctantly stood up and she led him to the kitchen.

"Topanga," he complained as she led him into the bright kitchen.

"Oh, you're fine," she said, sitting him in a chair at the table. She poured his favorite cereal- plain Cheerios- into a bowl with a spoon. She got the milk out of the fridge, poured it in his bowl, and set it in front of him.

"Thank you, honey," he said. He slowly began to eat his cereal.

Topanga started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so adorable when you're tired."

Cory just looked at her for a second, shook his head, and went back to his cereal. "Someone's in a good mood today," he said.

"I'm so excited to tell her, Cory! I really think she's going to like our idea!"

Then they heard the cries of Auggie coming from his room.

Topanga quickly walked into his room to get him. "Hi, baby," she said, picking him up.

He stopped crying nearly as soon as Topanga picked him up.

"I see you're in a good mood too this morning," she cooed. "Well, we'll get along pretty well today then."

She walked out to the kitchen and set him in his high chair.

Auggie started pounding his fists on his tray as his way for saying he was hungry.

Topanga got a banana out of the fruit basket and peeled it before giving it to Auggie. She grabbed his bib from off the counter and put it on him.

Once everything seemed to be taken care of, she sat down next to her husband.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "You're way too excited about this right now- you know that?"

"I know," she answered with a grin. "But it is exciting. And it's something we can all do together as a family."

Cory nodded, still smiling, and went back to his breakfast.

Topanga kept glancing to the hallway, waiting for Riley. Finally, she walked out and sat at the table.

Topanga grinned and jumped up to get her bowl. She poured milk in the cereal and set it down in front of her daughter.

"So," Topanga began. "Are you ready to hear the big news?"

Riley looked between her two parents. "Oh, yeah," she said, seemingly having forgotten about it already.

Topanga sat down and Cory grinned. He loved seeing her so excited over things like this. He put his arm around her.

"Your dad and I were talking last night, and we know you really want to go on that trip to Disney World, but we already told you that we have to save for it for a while."

Riley nodded.

"Well, we were thinking…to make up for it until we finally get to Disney World…how about we take a vacation day?! How would you like that?"

A smile began to form on Riley's face.

"What would we do?" Riley asked.

"We could do anything really," Topanga said. "I was thinking we could visit the Statue of Liberty- and go all the way to the top! And we could see Times Square and go to all the cool shops and stores down there. See what Broadway looks like. What do you think?" She stood up and watched her daughter's reaction.

"That sounds cool!" Riley exclaimed.

Topanga grinned, so happy Riley was excited.

"I'm really sorry we can't go to Disney right now, but I'm hoping this'll help make up for it," Topanga said, a hopeful smile on her face.

Riley grinned and stood up to hug her mom. Topanga turned to look at Cory and he was smiling back at her.

"Thank you guys!" Riley said, still grinning. "This is so awesome! I can't wait! Oh, and I can't wait to tell Maya!"

Cory and Topanga chuckled.

"I'm going to go get my backpack! Let's hurry and go, Mom!" Riley yelled, running into the hallway.

Topanga turned to Cory. "Yes!" she said in victory, a smile stuck on her face.

Cory laughed and stood up. "You did it. You'd better start planning, tour guide," he said, turning to put his bowl in the sink.

"This is going to be so much fun," Topanga grinned.

He nodded, putting his arms around her waist. "This is our first family vacation with Auggie," he added.

"That's right! I think he's a good age to go, don't you?"

"Yeah, he'll be good. And it looks like we got another pro parent in this house. You're getting so good, I just might be worried," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" she asked with a smile, wrapping her arms around him.

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her.

 **What did you think? I mean, Corpanga, so adorable. But what did you think about all of it? Review!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Stay awesome!**


End file.
